pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Tour
Thunder Tour is the second world by hazardguy43. It is one of the worlds that will appear in Plants vs Zombies: Shadowlands Difficulty: 4/5 The lawn appears to be dark blue and black in colour with small yellow lights in the corners of each tile. The zombie side is a show stage, and the lawn mowers are loudspeakers, similar to the ones from Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32. Description: It is 1990, the golden age of rock. Grab your plants and show these Zombies who the master is! Part 1 Plants: Volt Sap (Premium, $3.99) Volt Sap lobs explosive orbs every 6 seconds which explode and scatter random amounts of electricity at random zombies. The orb does 10 damage and electricity does 1 damage. Sun Cost: 350 Recharge: fast Plant Food Ability: Throws a giant orb that does 140 damage and 60 splash damage in 3x3 area. Also stuns all zombies on screen. Thunder Pea Shoots electric peas that can pass through shields. Sun Cost: 300 Recharge:mediocre Plant Food Ability: Shoots 150 electric peas and then one big electric pea that does 30 damage, dealing a total of 180 NDS unlocked at level 2 Lighting Reed returns with same sun cost but now each attack does 1.5 damage, each chain spark does 0.75 damage, and Plant Food Ability lasts 5 seconds longer unlocked at level 6 Shock Bean Shock Bean shoots electric beans that do 3.5 damage. Also protects other plants from electric attacks. price:275 Recharge: sluggish unlocked at level 11 Zombies: Metalhead Zombie The Basic Zombie variant Conehead Metalhead Zombie The Conehead Zombie variant Bucket Metalhead Zombie The Buckethead Zombie variant Metalhead Flag Zombie The Flag Zombie variant Punk Zombie returns, but with twice the health. appears at level 2 Rockstar Zombie Plays electric guitar at random. This increases zombies speed to 2x speed, and activates special zombie abilities. Has 40 health Speed: Creeper appears at level 7 Black Metal Zombie Moshes 3 plants when Rockstar Zombie plays music. Has 20 health Speed: Hungry appears at level 7 Thrash Metal Zombie Triples his health when Rockstar Zombie plays electric guitar. Has 25 health Speed: Stiff appears at level 11 Hair Metal Gargantuar Same as PvZ2 version, but with 20 more health. When Rockstar Zombie plays electric guitar, he creates a shock wave killing plants 5 tiles in front of him, throws imp at half health. Speed: Hungry appears at level 12 Impunk Returns, but slightly faster, and has 2 more health. appears at level 12 Part 2 Plants: Blaster Pea (Premium, $3.49) shoots pea that do 5 damage to zombies,also does 10 NDS slash daamge in 3x3 radius and 3 NDS in 5x5 outer radius price:475 recharge:medium plant food:shoots 200 peas and then it doubles its attack power metal pult lobs metal and spike balls at zombies,metal balls do 1.5 damage and spike balls do 2.5 damage and break rolling objects.spike balls have 20% of being lobbed unlocked at level 17 price:225 recharge:sluggish plant food:doubles its attack power,this lasts until it is eaten phat beet returns but now it costs only 125 sun.plant food does 25% more damage unlocked at level 23 zombies punk zombie MK 2 has 19 health,when rockstar zombie plays music.he will shake ground when walking,this does 2 damage to plants in 3x3 area appears at level 17 speed:normal charged zombie when defeated it explodes in 3x3 area,this does 2 damage to plants and make them fire 3 times slower:has 10 health appears at level 23 speed:speedy electric zombie shoots lighting that does random bad effects:slow the plant,stun it for an minute or kill it,has 28 health appears at level 27 speed:stiff zomboss thunder hawk the rocking powerhouse from the sky.has 1750 health and 3 phases.appears on final level other the world will have electric attacks which can damage plants,they have chance to pass throught but some plants can block it special mingame:this minigame is similar to popular game guitar hero,you are given 5 phat beets in the leftmost column,there will be shadows coming towards your house,when shadow is passing throught phat beet,tap on it to kill it,this level will have soundtrack not appearing in other levels,if several shadows pass you will lose levels day 1 snow pea:flashback,i remeber this party few years ago penny:yes,we arrived in the middle of concert potato mine:maybe we should be ready just in case penny:something seems wrong ... speech ends here zombies:metalhead zombie trio,metalhead flag zombie plants:choice reward:thunder pea day 2 chomper:i knew there would be zombies,only if you remembered what happened penny:we shall beware electric attack,they can cause serious damage zombies:metalhead zombie trio,metalhead flag zombie plants:thunderpea+choice day 3 cherry bomb:so far so good penny:it isnt,there are punk zombies,they can push our plants until they kick them off completely penny:but hey,we god volt sap,its electric volts can chain to multiple zombies special delivery level plants:volt sap,iceberg lettuce,wall nut,peashooter zombies:punk zombie,buckethead zombie day 4 dont plant on dave mold colonies(5th column) zombies:metalhead zombie trio,punk zombie all zombies have 5 extra health plants:choice day 5 locked and loaded level plants:sunflower,lightning reed zombies:metalhead zombie,conehead metal zombie reward:lightning reed,5 gems day 6 i,zombie level zombies:basic zombie(50 sun),conehead zombie(75 sun),punk zombie(100 sun) plants:thunder pea,wallnut,potato mine day 7 penny:these volts saps need out protection chomper:sure,and why do you think even if it is marked to need protection locked and loaded level+save our seeds level volt sap 3x(4th leftmost column) plants:wall nut,potato mine,cherry bomb,thunder pea,sunflower zombies:metalhead zombie trio,metalhead flag zombie,punk zombie,rockstar zombie,black metal zombie all zombies move 1.2 times faster day 8 plants:choice zombies:metalhead zombie trio,metalhead flag zombie,punk zombie,rockstar zombie,black metal zombie day 9 produce at least 1500 sun plants:choice zombies:metalhead zombie trio,metalhead flag zombie,punk zombie,rockstar zombie,black metal zombie all zombies move 1.5 times faster day 10 special minigame plants:5 phat beets in leftmost column zombies:blue,green,yellow,red and orange shadows reward:shock bean,10 gems day 11 locked and loaded level plants:sunflower,shock bean,wall nut,potato mine,iceberg lettuce zombies:metalhead zombie trio,flag metalhead zombie,rockstar zombie,punk zombie,black metal zombie,thrash metal zombie day 12 last stand plants:choice without sun producing,free or premium plants zombies:metalhead zombie trio,flag metalhead zombie,impunk,hair metal garngutaur all zombies except impunk and hair metal garngutaur have 15 extra health day 13 vasebreaker level plants:2 volt saps,10 thunder peas,5 wallnuts,3 chearry bombs zombies:15 conehead metalhead zombies,5 buckethead metalhead zombies,3 rockstar zombies,5 thrash metal zombies day 14 locked and loaded level showcasing volt sap plants:sunflower,volt sap,thunder pea,lightning reed,shock bean zombiesconehead metalhead zombie,flag metalhead zombie,rockstar zombie,thrash metal zombie,hair metal garngutaur,impunk day 15 save our seeds level plants:2 lightning reed in 5th column(endangered)+choice zombies:all part 1 zombies all zombies have 20% more health after this level you will recieve concert ticket repeater:i feel like we are gonna need to survive massive onslaught day 16 dr zomboss:greetings,the party is not over yet,leave your brains to us and the party will end peashooter:oh hell no special delivery level plants:all thunder tour plants,volt sap,dark tree zombies:all part 1 zombies reward:world key more coming soon ...